Hatching
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Sequel to Birdie Momma and Birdie Daddy. Huey gets a phone call at 3 in the morning HxJ


Hatching

It was three in the morning when Huey heard the phone downstairs ringing. Groaning, he rolled over in his bed and tried to ignore it. But the ringing was still persisting. Jesus! Who would be calling this late!? It had to have been something of serious importance or else….

Suddenly, Huey's head popped up. The CIA must've been calling for information. Shoot. They always called at normal times... this must've been an emergency. He jumped out of bed and dashed out the door and down the hall. Once he made it to the stairs he slid down the banister, landing by the couch. He snapped up the phone and pressed the receiver to his ear.

"hello?" He was breathless.

"Huey!" The shrill voice on the other phone surprised him a bit.

"Jazmine?" Huey coughed, totally shocked by the squeal, "What is it? It's 3 AM!"

"Huey! They're hatching! Come over, quick!"

"Jazmine…"

"I don't know what to _do_!" The panic in her voice nearly made Huey's heart melt in his chest. Groaning, he rubbed his temples and sighed into the phone. She sounded totally helpless and desperate.

"Jazmine, I don't know _how _to-"

"This is just as much _your _responsibility as it is _mine_!" She snapped quickly.

"What?" Huey hissed, almost shocked by what she had just said.

"Sorry… A pregnant lady said that to this guy on oprah today…" She muttered quietly, a bit embaressed, "But _please _help me,"

"Okay… I'll be there in a sec. Make sure your front door's unlocked,"

"Kay," she whimpered.

Huey cursed as he hung up the receiver. He rubbed his eyes drowsily and mozied over to the closet. started gathered his coat off the coat rack and slipped it on over his pajamas. Sheesh, the things he did for that damn smile. He yawned as he lazily threw on his shoes. After which, he tossed his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the door.

The night was pitch dark and rather frigid. His floofy afro, that was even more of a nappy mess, was blowing every which way in the crazy breeze. He mentally decided that he was getting wool pajama pants and giving his silk ones to Riley. This shit was too damn cold.

Jazmine answered the door with a relieved smile on her face, "Oh thank Santa you're here!" She took his hand and gestured up the stairs, "I boiled some water but I dunno what else to do,"

"Why'd you boil water?"

"I don't know," She nearly wailed, "I was just doing what they do on TV,"

Huey sighed and lead the way up the stairs and into her princess type bedroom. He made his way over to the nest, the lamp shining brightly still on the cracking eggs. One of the eggs shook violently, looking like a little seizure egg. Huey dropped his bag and unzipped it. He pulled out the book and laid it down the desk. He flipped through the pages and cleared his throat.

"Okay, says here that the mother bird has to sometimes peal the egg away with her beak when the babies can't break through,"

"I don't have a beak!" Jazmine wailed, "What do I do?"

Huey sighed and leaned over the nest. He wasn't really too sure, either. He waited until a small beak came crashing through the surface of the blue shell. The beak was pale orange but the baby attached to it was sticky and pink.

"Hey," Huey muttered, "Here's one now,"

Jazmine leaned over, gasping lightly under her breath, "Oooh! That one can be Jeffrey Higgins Freeman!"

Huey sighed and shook his head. Boy, this girl was ridiculous sometimes.

Another one did the same thing, only shattering the shell slightly more.

"Oh! Here's Clara Maria Julliana Freeman!" Jazmine giggled and watching it in awe. After a moment, her gaze turned to Huey with confusion and slight worry, "Should we help it?"

"I... dunno,"

They watched in awe as the third baby bird cracked and pecked its way to air. Suddenly, the room was full of tiny "Peeps". Suddenly, the pecking continued but the shell stopped breaking. Jazmine moved her hand close, about to help break away the shell but Huey grabbed her hand to stop her. When she looked up at him with confusion, he just shook his head.

"You could hurt them,"

"But... they can't get out,"

Huey thought for a bit and walked into the bathroom attached to her room. After a few moments, he reappeared with a set of tweazers. Climbing up on the chair with Jazmine, he carefully started to peal away with the tweazers, trying to imagine what a mother robin would do.

After what seemed like hours, all four baby birds were freed from their eggs and peeping like crazy. Jazmine and Huey smiled at eachother and surveyed the young hatchlings. Jazmine had taken a soft fluffy towel and gave each chick a good fluffing. Their sticky feathers had turned floofy and soft. They looked like little puffs of fluff with eyes and beaks.

"They're so cute!" Jazmine cooed, "And just listen how pretty they sound,"

"They're hungry," Huey noted, reaching into his bag and taking out a very large jar filled with... much to Jazmine's horror bugs. All kinds of nasty bugs. She squealed only to have a hand slam over her mouth to silence her.

"Your parents are still asleep, stupid," Huey muttered, "It's 4 AM,"

Shoot. An hour had already passed.

"Kay..." She whimpered. She watched as Huey opened up his jar of nasty and reached his little hand to select a slimey looking worm. He looked at his opened book and grimaced before smashing the worm in his own hands. Jazmine yipped and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Huey's slime covered hands.

She watched, however, as he placed the smashed worm guts in the eyedropper and give each baby a bit. Huey and Jazmine looked at eachother while the peeping continued.

The two worked out a system. Huey would smash and squish and place in the eyedropper, and Jazmine would feed the little babies since she had a softer hand and the babies had an easier time eating from her. This went on and on for several hours until the babies were all full up and fed.

OOOoOOOOooooOOOoOO

"Jazmine, Honey, I'm off to work so-" Tom was cut off when he walked into his daughters room. There he saw something that was almost too cute to handle. His daughter was sharing her desk chair with Huey Freeman, his arm over her shoulders, both of their heads laying a top the desk, with four hatchlings cuddled up to their faces in order to keep warmth. All six of them were sleeping soundlessly.

"Sarah," Tom hissed down the hall, "Come see,"

"What is it?" Sarah asked, coming through the doorway to peer inside. Her eyes widened and an awe struck smile splashed on her face, "Aww!"

Tom kissed his wife and placed a little blanket over the to sleeping children. The two must've been up all night. He kissed his daughter on the head before heading downstairs to call up Robert and tell him where Huey was.

ooOOOoOOOOoooOOOOoOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOooOOOoooOOooOOOOooOOOOooOOOOooOOOOOooo

The end

ooOOOoOOOOoooOOOOoOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOooOOOoooOOooOOOOooOOOOooOOOOooOOOOOooo

uh yah. i can imagine Jazmine putting them in a baby buggy and totting them around like real babies... Huey following with a book in his hand being all, "Its been an hour! They need to eat now!" Jazmine saying, "Lets go to the park and play on the swings!!"

XD i didnt wanna drag this one out... if i make a third one then hey, idk, i may.


End file.
